Big Time Break Up and Future
by PoisonRoseTMNT
Summary: The guys have gotten into a huge argument that makes them break up Big Time Rush. 8 years later, Gustavo wants them to become a band again but will the guys make their differences up and move on? Or will they won't
1. Chapter 1

"No, it's all your faults!" shouted Carlos

"How is it our fault?" demands Logan

"You are always a bummer and you always don't want to have fun!" shouts Carlos

"Well, I am the most responsible!"

"And James is so self centered!" says Carlos

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

I watch my best friends argue with one another for a long time. It all started when Carlos pulled a prank on Logan and Logan was so mad that he started to yell at Carlos. Carlos started to yell back at Logan. James was looking at himself at his mirror and combing his long hair and Carlos yelled at him for not standing up for him. James got up from where he was sitting and joined the argument

"Shut up, I am not self centered!"

"You so are!" shouts Carlos

That is when they started to punch each other and I decided I had enough of this. I went in between the three and pushed them away from each other from hurting each other more.

"Guys, cut it out!"

We went to rehearsal where we were practicing _Stuck._ It went good but it all went bad when Carlos elbows James and they started to push each other and Logan scream at them to cut it out. But they turn at Logan and started to push him too.

"Guys stop!" I shouted

Gustavo stopped the recording and yelled at us for acting so childish

"He's the one who is acting childish!" shouts Logan who points at Carlos

"Well, I'll be less childish when you become more fun!" Carlos shouts

The two continue to argue and I look at James who looks at me. He rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the arguing two boys. Carlos was full on screaming in Logan's face and Logan punches Carlos in the face and he falls down. He gets up

"That is it, I quit Big Time Rush!" he says

"Fine by me, I was going to quit too!" says Logan

"Me too!" shouts James

The three storm out of the studio and I was just standing there shocked that my three best friends just quit Big Time Rush. I can't believe my three best friends were no longer friends.

"Hey, how was rehearsal?" ask Jo

"Bad, the guys quit because they had a stupid argument."

"It's going to okay Kendall." says Jo

"I hope so."

* * *

 ** _8 years later_**

It was a nice day in southern California. Everything was peaceful in San Diego and there was a bunch of fancy houses in San Diego. There is one house that is the nicest out of all of them. It was a house that is two or three stories tall. People who live in San Diego are not as stuck up as people who live in L.A

I open my eyes and I saw my cute little daughter, Mackenzie looking at me. Mackenzie has our blonde hair and she has my green eyes. She was wearing a blue top and blue shorts. She was eight years old. I grab her and she giggles. Jo and I have gotten married when we were 20 and we had Mackenzie. We were expecting our second child. Mackenzie was excited to be a big sister

"How are you daddy?" ask Mackenzie

"I am fine."

I carried her to her booster seat and went to the fridge and got out some fruit for Mackenzie. I got a spoon for her to eat with and she smiles at me and I smile back.

"Daddy, why did you quit singing?" she ask me

"I quit singing because my best friends had an argument and quit."

"I bet you miss them." a voice says

I turn around and smile. I see my beautiful wife. I walk over to her and kiss her and then I kiss her stomach. She giggles. Jo is so happy that we are having a second child. She is about 4 months pregnant.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask

"Long enough."

Mackenzie is laughing and I smile and I grab her. That is when my phone rings. I put down Mackenzie and walk to get my phone

"Hello?"

"Kendall, it's Kelly."

My eyes widened

"Kelly, what's up?" I ask

"Gustavo wants you and the boys to come back to Roque Records and be a band again."

"But won't the others protest?"

"We will force them I guess."

"Okay, see ya."

I hang up the phone and I tell Jo that I am going to L.A for a few days

"Do you want to see the guys again?" I ask her

"Sure!"

So we packed up our stuff and headed to the airport

 _ **~L.A~**_

We got off the plane and we drove to Roque Records. I carried Mackenzie with me as we walked down the hallway and looked at all the posters but I stopped when I saw our old poster. We all looked happy when we were younger. I sighed. Jo puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Daddy!" says Mackenzie who puts her hand on the poster

I smile and we walked into the studio. Inside there was Gustavo, Kelly, and the guys who looked like they did not want to be here. I sat in an empty chair next to James and told Jo to take Mackenzie out for fresh air. i looked at James and he looks at me and smiles. I smile back. He has cut his long hair and now it is short. Everyone grew a lot.

"So why are we here?" ask Logan

"We need you guys to be a band again."

"What, no way am I working with them again! except for Kendall I will work with him" says Carlos

"You have too!" says Kelly

"We will think about it." says Logan

After that I said good bye to the guys.

"Ken, is that your daughter?" ask James who sees Mackenzie

"Yeah, that is Mackenzie."

James grabs Mackenzie and makes funny faces at her. Mackenzie giggles.

"You shouldn't let this guy hold her..." whispers Logan

"Wait a minute!" says James who puts Mackenzie down

The two started to argue

I sigh

"It's going to be a long time."


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in the lobby of the Palm Woods, waiting for the guys for the decision. I told Jo that I will meet her and Mackenzie after I talked with the guys about the whole band situation. It has been a long time since I have been at the Palm Woods. I was waiting about an hour before I saw Logan. I got up from the chair and walked up to him.

"Hey, Logan, so maybe do you want to come back to Big Time Rush?" I ask him hopefully

"Sure, I guess."

That is when the other two join us and the three ignored each other. I sigh and I wanted my best friends to talk to each other more and hang out and be best friends forever.

"Guys, listen..." I said

All of them turn their attention to me

"I know you all are still mad at each other but we must move on to the future and to be honest, I want Big Time Rush together once again."

Nobody said anything so, I continued

"We have been best friends since we were little, but we let little things go in-between us and then we started to grow apart. I wanted you to come back to Big Time Rush but you never did. Eight years later, I quitted singing and I decided to start my own family."

"That was until Kelly called me about making this band work again so, please make up because I miss my best friends..."

I look down and tears started to fall down my face and I sat down. I put my hands to my face and I was crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Carlos.

"Kendall, we didn't know."

"Yeah..."

That is when Carlos turns to the other two and for once looked at them

"I'm sorry Logie and James." says Carlos who looks down

"Me too..." says James

"Yeah, ditto."

They hug and I wipe my face. I smile and we hug each other. It has been a long time since we all hugged each other, and I liked it. I missed my best friends and I can't wait to go back to singing.

"So, Big Time Rush again?"

"Yeah!" says my friends who were smiling

We went to the studio and told Gustavo that we want to be a band again. They were happy and that we were going to start again in a month or so. We had vacation so I decided to take my friends to San Diego.

"Wait, really you want to take us to your home?" ask Carlos

"Yeah."

So we took a flight to San Diego and I showed my friends my home.

"Whoa, Dude!" shouts Carlos

As they walked into the living room, Mackenzie tugs James' leg and he picks her up.

"It looks like Mackenzie likes you James." says Jo

"I guess so.." says James who was making Mackenzie giggle

I walk over to Jo and put an arm around her

"So, the guys made up?"

"Yep."

I put my hand on her stomach and I look at her. She smiles and puts her hand over mine.

"When do we go to the first scan?" I ask

"Oh, I think today... yes it is today."

"Do you want me to drive you there?"

"Sure..."

"Do you want the others to come too?"

"Okay."

"Hey, James, Carlos, Logan do you want to go somewhere with us?" I ask

"Sure, where are we going?"

"We are going to go for Jo's first scan."

"Wait, you're having another..."

Jo nods

"Sure!"

We took the car and drove to the hospital for Jo's scan and once they got there, the others waited outside. The doctor who is Doctor Madison put the gel on her stomach and then put the tool on it.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Well, it seems to be... both!"

"Wait, what?!" says Jo who looks at the screen to see not only one but two little babies in her stomach.

"Does this mean we are having..." I said

"Yep, congratulations you are having twins."

I started to tear up and I look at Jo who still had a shocked expression on her face. She looks at me and smiles

After the appointment

Jo and I walk out of the room and everyone gets up from where they were waiting at.

"So?" says James

"We are having twins, boy and girl!"

Everyone cheers

Mackenzie gets up and looks at us

"Brother and sister?"

We both nod

She smiles

"Yay!"

We all laugh

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2**

 **Read and Review**

 **~PoisonRoseTMNT~**


	3. Chapter 3

The guys were rehearsing _Worldwide, No Idea, and Nothing even Matters._ They still sounded good especially after 8 years and Kendall was in a very good mood after hearing about having twins. After rehearsing, Kendall went to see Jo and Mackenzie at the PalmWoods. He was such in a good mood that he didn't care. Once they got back to 3R, Kendall and Jo were talking about baby names for both.

"So what should the names be?" I ask Jo

"Maybe, for the boy Chase and the girl Clara." says Jo

"I love it!" I said while putting a hand on her stomach and we both felt the two babies kick and we both smile at each other.

We continue to talk while the others do their own thing.

"I can't believe we didn't forgive each other for eight years." says Carlos

"I know it was pretty stupid."

"I'm glad that you guys are my friends" says James

"We think so too." says the other two who smile

"So, how was rehearsal?" ask Jo

"It was a long time since the last time we were in the studio." I said

She giggles as she feels the babies kicking some more. Jo says she felt one of their foots on her stomach and she is smiling a lot more than when we had Mackenzie.

* * *

 **A couple of months later**

"What, you are going to labor?" I ask her on the phone while we were rehearsing

We were rehearsing but stopped when my phone rang and I was currently standing out side of the booth and Logan was by my side. Jo called me to say that she was going into labor and I should try and get to the hospital quickly. I was full on panicking and Logan was trying to calm me down

"Okay, I will be there ASAP!" I said

I close my phone and put it away and I turn to Logan who has a worried expression on his face. I told him everything and told him to get the others and grab the keys to the car and we all can drive to the hospital. Logan does all of that and we were driving pretty fast to the hospital. Once we have gotten there, we ran to the desk

"Jo Knight!"

"Room 165"

We ran to the room and I told the others to wait outside and they all nod. I ran into the room to see Jo who is sweating so bad. She look up to see me and grab her hand.

"You made it..."

"Of coarse."

I held her hand and Doctor Madison told her to push and Jo pushes and pushes until Kendall saw a head.

"I see the head! Keep going!" I said and kisses her head

She continues to push until one of the babies came out and the Doctor gave the baby to the nurse to wash it up and Jo continues to push until the other one came out. She gasp in exhaustion. I kisses her head. The Doctor holds the baby and washes it up. Jo pants. I continue to hold her hand and that is when Doctor Madison comes with a baby wrapped in a blue blanket with a blue cap on his head

"Oh..." says Jo

Jo starts to tear up and she holds the tiny baby. I put my head near hers and examine our baby boy. That is when the nurse hands me a baby wrapped in a pink blanket, wearing a pink cap. I hold her and I show Jo and she gasp

"Her cheeks are so rosy..."

I smile as I look down at Clara. I look at Chase who was sleeping soundly in Jo's arm. Clara was also sleeping soundly. I kiss Jo and our new newborn little girl and boy. I hear someone knock on the door

"Come in!"

The door opens and the guys walked into the room.

"Hey..." says Carlos

They walk over to us and Mackenzie smiles

"Mackenzie, meet your brother Chase and sister Clara."

"Hi, I'm your big sister."

"Can I hold Clara, Ken?" ask James

I nod and gently hand Clara to James and James rocks her back and forth

"Hi, I'm your Uncle James..." he whispers to her

She opens her eyes and it reveals dark brown eyes.

"Hey, Jo she has your eyes..."

"Really?"

James walks over to Jo and shows her Clara's dark eyes

"She does."

I was holding Chase in my arms and he was sleeping soundly. I softly sang Worldwide to Chase and he opens his dark green eyes.

"He has my eyes." I whisper

Carlos walks over to me and gasp

"He does."

* * *

 _ **A couple of weeks later**_

We took the two babies home and we have built two cribs, a blue one and a pink one. I gently put Chase in his crib and help Jo put Clara in her crib. I sat down on the couch looking at Chase sleeping. Jo was sitting on her bed passed out. The guys were at the pool swimming. I fell asleep but I woke up to Jo telling me I can take the two to the pool.

I gently picked up the two and took them to the pool. The guys were swimming but when I walked by with the twins, they got out to talk to me.

"How is Jo?" ask James

"Well, with three kids, she is exhausted."

"I don't blame her."

We continue to talk

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Read and Review**

 **~PoisonRoseTMNT~**


	4. Wattpad

Hey guys, I hope you realize that I don't use Fanfiction anymore and now, I use Wattpad. I may transfer all of my books here over to Wattpad. Sorry if you enjoyed my books here... It's just... I don't use it anymore and I prefer Wattpad. I hope you understand


End file.
